


Work On It

by 8bitAgent



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graves Pines after Newt, Graves blows Newt, I love these losers, M/M, NSFW, Newt goes from smooth to blushy, Pining, Smut, blowjob, the smut is brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitAgent/pseuds/8bitAgent
Summary: Graves can't help that Newt Scamander has grown on him or that they share some of the same interests. Mainly though Percival Graves can't help how attractive he finds Newt with his actions and banter. He is left to pine after the magizoologist until he isn't pining anymore- he's living and Newt is his life.





	

Newton Scamander had become a common sight at the Macusa headquarters. Often accompanying the Goldsteins but more often that not, Percival Graves.

Rumors had spread across all departments, from one mouth to another.

"Have you heard-" -'committed-" -"He has a secret family on the side-"

All of them were borderline insane, usually making Newt and Graves roll in laughter once they'd heard the newest one. Queenie was always quick to fill them in on the gossip, even if they didn't ask for it. They never had the hearts to ask her to stop.

Since Graves returned from recovery after the Grindelwald incident, he and Newt had bonded over their love for literature and desire to constantly know more. While Graves was still skeptical about Newt's case, he warranted it fine as long as he had all the permits- which he was happy to get filled out for him. Because that's what friends do for one another. Friends.

Newt currently sat adjacent to Graves, teacup in one hand, Pickett in the other as the Bowtruckle expressed- something- to Newt, Graves didn't know what.

"Say Percy, one day you should really join me in my case." Newt had said it so nonchalantly while Graves new it was something so serious. To be trusted around Newt's creatures, his babies. His stomach did flips at the thought that they'd come so far as to get to this point.

"Would you really be willing to let me in?"

Newt looked to him, Pickett had gone silent.

"Of course!" Newt exclaimed, face painted with disbelief.

Graves gave a small smile, tongue licking at the back of his teeth.

"I'd be honored," He said.

Newt gave him a smile that looked like he had reached above and gave him the sun itself. Graves was friends with Newt but so very smitten.

•••

"Percy!" Newt yelled from down the hallway. Graves froze, embarrassed as workers nearby turned and gave him quizzical looks and knowing smirks. But even more than embarrassed he was relieved.

Newt had gone on a short trip to save a creature Graves had never even heard of. It had taken Newt a day longer than expected to return and he hadn't contacted Graves nor the Goldsteins. At every chance they were in contact with each other asking if they'd heard anything. Then as if a dam broke Tina shrunk down collapsing to her knees.

"He's home, the house, charmed, oh god Queenie." Tina pushed her hair out of her face.

"That boy! He could have sent an owl, he could have done anything!" Tina was upset but it had been easy to see the relief etched into her features as she pulled her sister down to hug her.

Newt was a constant in their lives now and Graves fully understood what they felt. The worry he had harbored for Newt was shattering. The moment Newt didn't get off the plane he was scheduled to return on, Graves was torn on whether or not he should retrieve the man himself but he knew Newt was fully capable of protecting himself. But that didn't stop him from feeling the way he did.

Newt had returned the day before and Graves had been itching to see him since. To make sure he was okay.

"You foolish- where- how-" Graves grabbed Newt's arm and dragged him into the closest vacant room, locking the door behind them.

Newt had clasped his hands in front of him, looking up at Graves bashfully.

"I'm sorry, have I upset you?" Newt asked.

Graves' breath faltered as he looked at Newt, and looked and looked because he's here, he's home and he's safe. Graves let out a soft sigh as he tugged Newt into his arms, burying his face into soft locks.

"Don't scare us like that again." The silent "dont scare me again" was left unsaid.

Newt curled into the embrace, sighing a content tune as the arms tightened around him.

"Wouldn't dream of it Percy."

•••

"Can I just take this thing off already?" Graves asked reaching out around him, the silk ribbon tied around his eyes prevented him from viewing.

"Almost, just a few more steps- stop!" Newt screeches, arms stretching out to stop Graves before he stepped further.

Graves grumbled, hands finding Newt's own on his chest. His hand lingered over his before slowly dropping to his side.

"Now?"

"Yes, now," Newt said, voice light and airy, giddy in excitement.

When the blindfold is removed Graves can't believe his eyes. Before him is Newt's case, lid opened and waiting for them to hop in.

"Are you serious? Now?"

Newt nods his head, ushering Graves forward.

"The creatures are excited, they do love when I talk of you and-"

"You talk about me?" Graves had a distant look in his eyes, a small upturn of his lips that made Newt think he almost looked hopeful. The magizoologist quelled the weird tingly feeling he got as he looked away, a blush high on his cheeks.

"Sometimes," He said.

Graves looks to Newt then to the case, taking a deep breath. One foot crossed the lining and then another- he was climbing down a ladder he realized.

It's a mess of books and herbs and anything Graves could ever think of and it reminds him so very much of everything that Newt is.

Graves loved it instantly, he loved it because it's Newt's, because he loved Newt. Only if the other could see the way he saw him.

Newt stepped down into the case with a small exhale.

"So?" Newt asks clapping a hand onto Graves shoulder.

"It reminds me of you." Graves picks up a book with a page bookmarked.

Newt flustered trying to reach for the book but Graves smirked pulling it out of his reach.

"Let me see Newt, I won't judge you."

Graves reads the first line that comes to sight, "a virgin must be in the vicinity to attract it- what?"

"A unicorn," Newt answered.

"Are you trying to rescue a unicorn?" Graves asked.

Newt shook his head.

"I already did."

Graves was looking at him like he grew another head. He shook his own and muttered, "I don't even want to know."

"She's really nice, though I don't know if she'd like you as much as me." Graves isn't sure what that's supposed to be mean but Newt chose then to take his hand and lead him towards the rooms.

"They only like virgins." Newt says quickly and Graves doesn't have a chance to process what he's been told before a mooncalf is running towards them. It barrels into Graves legs, making small sounds.

Graves eyes are wide as he turns to Newt. He's smiling again and laughing and it was doing weird things to Graves mind and body, he was high on Newt's laugh, utterly whipped.

"Go on, give 'em some affection. I've been telling them they'd have a visitor for a while now." Newt said just as the other mooncalves came over.

Graves gave him a soft smile, shaking his head as he started to pet them all.

"Oh, you're rather cute." Graves pet one of the mooncalves close to him. It leaned into his hand making the director coo appreciatively.

Newt watched happily, nothing felt better than seeing the ones you loved get along. Loved? Yes, that was what that fuzzy feeling in his chest was. He was sure of it.

"How about we see the Occamys, they've grown." Newt whispered fondly as he stretched his hand out to Graves, smiling bright like before as he took his hand squeezing it.

Graves was like a dog on a leash, following Newt where he wanted to go. From each creature to the next, Graves was happy to see them all as long as Newt was by his side.

They ended back at the mooncalves, upon a grassy hill, lying under the night sky.

"It must have taken forever to round them all up." Graves looked to Newt on his left.

Newt was already looking at him with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Not as long as one would think, I traveled a lot before." Newt's face says that there's more to it than that. His eyes never break contact, a pink tongue sweeps out licking his bottom lip.

"What happened?" Graves asked forcing his voice out past the lump in his throat.

"I found a creature much more worthy of my time."

Graves hadn't expected Newt to take his hand in his, lacing their fingers together. His palms were sweaty, betraying his nerves.

"I- Merlin Newt-" Graves has to look away to suck in a sharp breath. His heart hammers in his chest.

When he turns back, Newt raises theirs hands to his mouth and kisses Graves hand.

When had Newt become so smooth. Graves was ever taken by the man before him and he can't stop the words that spill from his mouth.

"Merlin I fucking love you." And Graves was on him in an instant. All hands, teeth, and tongue.

Newt went from confident to meek, blushing profusely beneath Graves as he tried to keep up with the bruising pace.

With each brush of their lips, Newt arched up, always chasing Graves lips when he pulled away.

"You're so fucking beautiful, so smart, so funny-" Graves kissed his neck, sucking hard, laving at his skin and biting till he knew there would be a small mark. Newt came undone under him, drool dribbled down his chin as he clenched his eyes.

"Percy, Percy, please," Newt moaned wantonly.

Graves stared down at him, eyes blown wide and heart full.

"Be mine Newt, only mine." Graves said, voice wanting but vulnerable.

Newt cracked open his eyes, swallowing the saliva in his mouth. His lips were bruised and cheeks flushed.

"Yes, of course, yours, always yours!" Newt reached up wrapping his arms around Graves neck pulling him down.

"I love you too Percival Graves." Newt kissed him then, releasing a guttural groan as Graves reached between them cupping the semi that Newt was sporting.

"Can I have you?"

"Yes!" Newt gasped.

Graves smiled as he worked his way down Newt's body. His hands unbuttoned his pants and dragged them down with his boxers.

"You're perfect," Graves kissed Newt's inner thigh.

The magizoologist let out a high pitched whine as he reached down towards Graves.

Graves ignored him focusing on his arousal.

"I'm going to take care of you, don't worry." Graves kissed the tip of his erection smearing white precum on his lips. Newt threw his head back covering his eyes with an arm.

Graves smirked, taking Newt in his hand, pumping him as he lowered his mouth over the tip.

From above him Newt let out a loud moan, hand clasping over his mouth instantly as Graves descended further upon him.

Saliva dripped down Graves' chin, dripping onto Newt's thighs. Goosebumps spread across pale skin as breathy pleas echoed in the air. Graves name left plump lips too many times to count, each time he swelled with pride because Newt was his, no one else's. His beautiful, crazy, intelligent magizoologist.

Graves expertly twisted his wrist as he bobbed, tongue laving excessively at the underside, drawing out a sharp gasp from Newt and before Graves knew what was happening he was almost choking on Newt's come. He blinked rapidly, taking a breath through his nose as he swallowed greedily. When it stopped he pulled off Newt with pop. He licked his lips, eyes half lidded as he stared Newt down.

His chest was heaving, mouth gasping for breath as he lowered his arm locking eyes with Graves.

"I-i'm sorry, I didn't mean to, uh you know," Newt mumbled embarrassed.

Graves gave a soft chuckle as he reached forward, taking Newt's hands in his own and pulled him up. Newt floundered for his pants.

"You're so cute." Graves went in for a kiss but stopped figuring Newt probably wouldn't enjoy the taste of himself on Graves and instead kissed his cheek.

"Get dressed, let's get out of the suitcase and go to mine. I need to brush my teeth." Graves said not missing the way Newt almost deflated.

"And-" Graves wraps an arm around Newt's waist -"I want to cook my boyfriend a meal before going any further. I have to woo you somehow.”

Newt lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July and then he's quickly pulling on his pants and draping himself over Graves.

"I would like to return the favor but I'm not quite sure how." Newt confessed and Graves stomach does flips. He was painfully hard but now was not the time for his own pleasures, not that he didn't enjoy pleasuring Newt.

"We'll work on it," he says lacing their fingers together. And they will, he knows it because it was going to last, they were going to work out. Graves would make sure of it, he'd do I anything for Newt.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumble at Sameatscake  
> Request stories, literally I write for free, there's no fee, I just want to write guys ;4;


End file.
